Toshiki Minegishi
|kanji = 峯岸棯樹 |romaji = Minegishi Toshiki |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Nonbinary |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Yuusuke Kobayashi Khoi Dao |affiliation = Claw (former) Ultimate 5 (former) |occupation = Florist |rank = |manga = Chapter 81 |anime = Episode 21 }}Toshiki Minegishi (峯岸棯樹, Minegishi Toshiki) is a powerful esper and was formerly a member of the terrorist organisation Claw as part of the Ultimate 5. Appearance Minegishi wears a white jacket with a cyan collar and two breast pockets, black pants with a white belt, and black shoes. Their light lavender hair is parted in the middle, their eyes are narrow and they have no eyebrows at all. After leaving Claw, they are seen wearing an apron with a sunflower printed on its front while working at a flower shop. Their hair is messier and they look much more tired than they did as a member of Claw. Personality When Minegishi was first introduced they showed a cold and scornful personality, considering any attempt to stop Claw's world domination a waste of taxpayer money. Holding themselves and the rest of the Ultimate 5 in high regard, they looked down on others and viewed betrayal to their cause as unforgivable. They were reknowned for using their plants to strangle and suck the life force out of anyone they caught, although Fukuda, Ootsuki and Higashio, whom they had left for dead after defeating, were freed unharmed. When Mob encounters Minegishi he says that they don't seem to be the type who likes plants, and they agree in a condescending manner, saying that they are only tools only to be used. However, after being saved by Mob, Minegishi showed they had been so affected they were willing to betray their own boss to repay him. Minegishi openly admits their disgust at their boss for discarding Serizawa, despite acknowledging they knew this was what Suzuki was like from the start. They also show relief to see Hatori unharmed. Sometime after Claw's disbandment, they become a part of society and display more concern for the wellbeing of plants and the environment. Minegishi is quite perceptive and quick to catch on, as they were able to discern Fukuda, Ootsuki and Higashio's powers and roles after just one usage of their respective powers. They were also able to correctly guess that Suzuki attempted to eliminate Serizawa after the latter betrayed him even though they weren't there when it occurred; they also claim to have known from the start what kind of person Suzuki truly was. In addition, Minegishi was able to easily guess that the Divine Tree's roots were causing cracks to form in the pavement throughout the city and stealing nutrients from the wilting plants around them just spotting its roots outside their shop. Eventually they become a kinder and more generous person, as evidenced by their concern for the plants the Divine Tree was harming and their offer to trade Mob a much larger bouquet for his small ¥1000 daisies. History Not much is known about their past, but the omake (First Meeting) implies they were already part of Claw three years before the World Domination Arc. They looked much younger back then. Plot World Domination Arc In their first appearance they defeated Miguel and an unnamed mercenary that Joseph had convinced to turn on Claw, and asked him not to make their job more complicated than it already is. When Shimazaki warned the Ultimate 5 of the existence of civilian espers who may pose a threat to their cause, they were sitting beside the kidnapped Prime Minister, and using their plants to bind him. When the operation for world domination started, they and Shibata were tasked to widen their conquered territory whilst the other two protected the base. Later, they encountered Sho's group, claiming it was no surprise that he was part of the resistance, saying that it fitted him since he was undergoing puberty. They fought and defeated all three of Shou's subordinates showing sharp analysis about their power and their roles in combat, but seemed to take the threat they posed more seriously than Ritsu had. After Minegishi defeated them, they berated them for their overconfidence in thinking even 3 against one could defeat one of the Ultimate 5. Before abandoning them to their plants, Minegishi told them that their betrayal was unforgivable, even if Shou was the Boss' son. Minegishi eventually encountered Mob while the latter was fending off 30 HQ henchmen, saving the ones he had levitated and noting that they had found quite a special specimen. Telling them they couldn't handle Mob, Minegishi ordered them to provide support as they battled him. They then got serious whilst battling Mob, using a Venus flytrap and creating a makeshift barrier using plants to block Mob's attack. Noting Mob's surprise, Minegishi revealed how their powers worked before attacking Mob again. They then showed some surprise after seeing that Mob could perform chlorokinesis too. Mob accused them of not really liking plants which they confirmed, adding that they only saw them as tools. Minegishi then generated trees with sharp branches which burst from the ground to attack Mob, which the latter promptly dodged. Matsuo then intervened, fruitlessly attempting to provide Mob with assistance as he had assumed that the HQ henchmen were still commoners. Stunned at their strengthened power, he was unable to defend himself when one of them attacked him, causing him to drop one of his spirit vials. Due to their arrogance, the henchmen did not heed Matsuo's warnings about his inability to control the spirit within it and broke the vial, releasing Mogami, who absorbed the life force out of everyone near him except Minegishi, Matsuo and Mob. His sudden appearance worried Mob and due to his immense power, Minegishi couldn't determine what Mogami was. They panicked and attempted to bind him with vines, only to have Mogami usurp their control over the plants, which shocked them. Mogami used the plants to create a giant figure which grabbed Minegishi in its hand and was about to crush them, but Mob intervened. In trying to convince Mogami to spare Minegishi, Mob had the latter promise not to do any evil deeds again, which they did, going along trying to survive. Mogami saw through their act and asked Mob if he could watch over Minegishi until they changed to which the former admitted that he could not. Instead, Mob replied that if Minegishi wanted to change, they needed to trust other people and if they could not, then they could not accomplish anything. This somewhat convinces Mogami, who says to Mob that saying this was "quite like you". Mogami then advised Mob that he couldn't solve everything with his kindness and that if necessary, he must be more strict to others. Mogami finished by saying that if Mob could do it, then no-one could defeat him. With that Mogami dispersed, releasing Minegishi. Minegishi reappeared again to save Mob, Serizawa and Reigen, who were plummeting from the Seasoning City Culture Tower after Suzuki's attack knocked them out the window, while their allies on the ground were busy defending themselves from the boss. Minegishi correctly guessed the events that previously occurred, prompting Hanazawa to ask who they were, but they did not answer. Admitting they already knew what kind of relationship the Ultimate 5 and the boss had, Minegishi apologized to Suzuki and said that they still owed him one, not wanting the boss to end his life. When Hatori appeared unharmed, they expressed relief. The former was stunned since the boss told them he only trusted them, to which Minegishi scoffed and said, "Seriously? That's the kind of guy he is." The boss tried to attack them again but was halted by Mob, who took their fight up into the sky and left the others as spectators down below. Divine Tree Arc Sometime after Claw's disbandment, Minegishi appeared again, working as a florist at a flower shop. They noticed the flowers in their shop were withering in spite of good treatment and knew it was no illness and expressed their concerns to their manager, adding that they should probably investigate it. But when the manager brushed them off and told them to take a break, Minegishi did not bother to continue any sort of argument, although they looked rather uncomfortable at the sudden hostility. As they bought a drink from a vending machine, a pensive Minegishi thought about their misconception of their manager, whom they mistook for a nice guy. Although they don't like that fact, they know finding a job was hard and decides to simply bear it. When they crouched down to get their purchase they noticed a clump of wilted weeds at their left, to which they observed to be also looking weak. They then looked down and took in the cracks which had gotten larger since yesterday. As a large root emerged from the concrete, they concluded that it came from the Divine Tree and correctly guessed that it was the one who caused the damage to the streets as well as the withered plants. Contemplating, Minegishi noted that if left it like that, the soil would be robbed of all nutrients which would lead to a disaster. Making sure to make the roots to go back on their own, they commented on the large root that it was greedy for growing this large. When they made contact with the root, a shocked Minegishi realized that the plant was also draining their energy, which it did in an instant causing them to immediately pass out. Several chapters later, it is revealed that Minegishi was fine after the end of the Divine Tree Arc. ???% Arc After Mob tried to purchase a bouquet at their shop and was surprised at what a meager amount of flowers ¥1000 could buy, Minegishi approached him outside and offered to trade a much larger and fancier bouquet for his. Powers & Abilities Quotes *"Sorry. I still owe him one. I don't want the boss to end his life." Trivia * In the English fanslation of the manga, Minegishi is referred to as male, but in the anime uses gender-neutral personal pronouns. References it:Toshiki Minegishi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Super 5 Category:Claw HQ Category:Claw